


A Light in the Dark

by TheBlindMusician



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blind Character, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindMusician/pseuds/TheBlindMusician
Summary: When Severus Snape is asked to accompany a blind student to Diagon Alley, no one, not even him, could predict the events that will unfold following that trip. Not only is Haley Kent blind, she has a story that is both tragic and unique. Can Severus be the light she needs, or is it too late?
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it. I'm obsessed with Severus Snape, so this is for all of my fellow Snape lovers. I have a habit of trying to redeem characters. Just as a general warning, this story contains dark themes, such as child abuse, PTSD, and self-harm. Use your own judgment when reading this story.

PROLOGUE

The soft sounds of a bubbling cauldron and knife methodically hitting wood were all that could be heard in Severus Snape's private quarters. The Potions master sat, one eye on the potion he was brewing, the other on the ingredients he was prepping. So focused was he on his task, that he almost missed the breeze and accompanying flash of light that indicated the arrival of a familiar bird. Annoyed, he sighed and looked up. Sure enough, Fawkes the Phoenix sat, perched on top of one of the cabinets. The bird's mouth opened, and Albus Dumbledore's voice came through.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but an urgent matter has arisen. I require all staff members to be present in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, immediately. This is NOT optional. I expect to see all of you in five minutes."

With a flash, Fawkes disappeared. Severus stared at his potion, displeased. What could possibly be so damn urgent?

Knowing it was in his best interest to obey the headmaster's summons, Severus stood and dawned his cloak. Turning on his heel, he exited his quarters, robes billowing out behind him, casting a silent Stasis charm on his potion on his way out.

Five minutes later, he entered the already full Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Remus Lupin sat at his desk, conversing with Pomona Sprout. Filius Flitwick was chatting with Minerva McGonagall, who nodded to him in greeting upon seeing him. Severus spotted Sybill Trelawney out of the corner of his eye. Sybill out of her tower? Albus was serious, then. The Divination teacher rarely emerged from her tower,

"Attention, please.” 

Albus stood in the center of the room, hands raised for silence. The small talk died fairly quickly, the staff members watching Albus, varying degrees of curiosity on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this, Headmaster?" Sybill asked. "You have summoned me out of my tower. You of all people should know I do not like to come out, unless the matter is important."

Severus snorted. He felt the same way. He had been comfortable, brewing his potions, with no one else around to pester him.

Albus smiled. "My dear Sybill," he said. "Rest assured, all will be explained shortly. If you would kindly let me continue?"

Sybill nodded, blushing, muttering an apology.

Albus merely smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began. "Again, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but a matter of the utmost importance has been brought to my attention. As you know, letters were sent, and visits were made to our potential first year students. One such visit was to a child living with Muggle relatives, who is blind."

Whispers swept through the room at the last words. Albus waited for them to cease before continuing.

"I am telling you this now, so that you all may prepare yourselves, and your classrooms, for the arrival of a blind student. I am fully aware we have not had a blind student in many, many years, however, we managed then, and we will manage now."

"Is that wise, Headmaster?" Sybill asked. "Forgive me, but is that not asking for trouble?"

"Nonsense," Minerva said. "What trouble could there be in having a blind student? It has happened before, Sybill, and that student graduated, and is quite successful. Are you saying it can't be done?"

"No," Sybill breathed. "No, I'm sure it can be done, but the parents. Would they not question?"

"Of course they will question," Minerva said. "When don't they? When the time comes, and if the student were to take your class, would her being blind prohibit you from teaching her?"

Sybill shook her head. “Of course not.”

"Then don't worry about the parents. Leve that up to the Headmaster and me."

Sybill nodded, smiling slightly. "I wonder if she'll have more of the sight, since she can't see," she mused.

Minerva shrugged, not even bothering to attempt an answer.

Severus stood from his perch on one of the desks, glowering at Albus.  
"Headmaster, how do you expect someone who cannot see to perform the already very dangerous task that is Potions making?"

Albus turned and studied Severus. "That is not my question to answer, Severus," he said. "Surely, you will find a way. Or perhaps, you would like me to search for a better equipped Potions master?"

Severus scowled. Albus knew where to strike. Glowering, he spat, "There is no better Potions master."

"Very well then," Albus replied, eyes twinkling. "I trust you will figure it out, Severus. As will all of you." His eyes scanned the room. The staff nodded, some murmuring their agreements.

"This is going to be exciting," Filius said, clapping his hands and beaming around the room at the others.

"Indeed it is," Pomona agreed, inclining her head towards the shorter wizard.

"That will be all," Albus said, and the room began to clear. "Severus, a moment?"

Severus remained standing, arms crossed, scowling at the headmaster. When everyone had cleared out, he spoke. 

"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Headmaster? Care to insult me again?"

Albus smiled. "Now Severus," he said, "you and I both know that you are a very capable Potion’s master. Do you doubt your ability to teach?"

Severus shook his head. "My ability to teach is not the question. It is the ability of a blind student to learn an already very dangerous subject."

Albus sighed. "I am sure you will figure it out, Severus. However, that is not why I asked you to remain behind."

"Then why?"

"I do have a small favor to ask of you, Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Albus’ favors were never small. He assumed this one would be no different, if his previous experiences with the Headmaster were anything to go by.

"Minerva visited the student in question, Haley Kent, and upon discovering she was blind, immediately returned to inform me, so that I may alert staff to the circumstances. She did not have time to take Miss Kent to Diagon Alley."

"You think I should be the one to escort her?" Severus stared at the headmaster, eyes narrowing further in disbelief.

"Yes, Severus, I do."

"Why?"

"Minerva suspects something is off about the family, and I would like you to be the one to investigate."

Severus scowled at Albus. Not only was this not a small favor, but it was also something he really didn’t want to do. Why was it him? Why must he be the one to check up on the girl? Surely there were other staff that were just as capable? 

“Why must I do this?” Severus asked. “If Minerva cannot take the girl, surely someone else can. I am not equipped to deal with a blind child. Nor am I willing.” 

"Severus, please," Albus pleaded. "There may very well be nothing wrong. Minerva could, and most likely is, overreacting, but you are the person who can detect if something is the matter. You, of all people, know what to look for. What if something was wrong and no one spotted it fast enough? Do you really want a repeat of your childhood?"

"Don't remind me of my past," Severus snarled. 

Albus tilted his head, eyes softening. "That is not my intention. Please, Severus. I do not want to see the same thing repeated over and over. Especially after Harry…"

“The boy didn’t die,” Severus hissed. 

Albus shook his head. “He could have.” 

Severus sighed. There was no use arguing with Albus. It would get him nowhere. His best course of action would be to obey and take the Kent girl to Diagon Alley. He was certain Minerva was overreacting. Always the one to make assumptions, that lion.

Then again, what if she was right to assume? Could he really live with himself if something was wrong and he did nothing to help? NO! Absolutely not. There would be no repeats of his childhood. Albus was right. He knew what to look for. He only hoped he wouldn't find it with the Kent girl.

"Inform the Muggles that I will be there at noon, tomorrow."


	2. Chapter One- Diagon Alley

CHAPTER ONE: DIAGON ALLEY 

With a small pop, Severus Apparated into a small alley, near South Williams Street in Dublin, Ireland. Thankful that the trek would not be a long one, he strode up the street, looking for number 28. He was dressed in Muggle attire for the occasion—black trousers, black, plain button-up shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots. He looked very professional, and like a Muggle businessman, in his humble opinion, which was exactly his aim—to blend in. 

Spotting number 28, Severus peered at the house. The yard was very well kept. Flowers sat neatly inside large pots, lining the edges of the step leading up to the front door. Severus climbed the single step and knocked briskly. A few moments passed, in which Severus tapped his foot impatiently, before the door opened to a middle-aged woman.

"May I help you?" she asked, voice thick with an Irish brogue. 

"Severus Snape," Severus said, feeling it best to cut to the chase quickly. "Albus Dumbledore spoke with you yesterday, informing you of my arrival."

"Oh yes!" the woman exclaimed, beaming. "Come right in. I will get my husband, Rowan, and Haley. My name is Miranda." She stepped back and allowed Severus to enter. She pointed Severus into a living room, before disappearing down a hallway off to the side.

Severus peered around at the room he was led into. Two chairs sat next to the fireplace. Running parallel to the chairs, sat a plush couch. On either end of the couch, sat elegantly carved end tables. Off to the side, and down some steps, Severus spotted a polished baby grand piano, complete with a padded bench and a metal music stand, on which sat music he couldn’t read. 

Severus took a seat on the chair closest to the fireplace and continued surveying the room. The walls were lined with various pictures, accompanied with captions. The most prominent picture was of a little girl that looked like Miranda. She was seated on the couch, holding a puppy, who was squirming in her arms. She had a large grin on her face. The caption read "Amelia’s eighth Christmas." Another picture was of the same little girl, now older, surrounded by piles of presents. In her hands, she held up a large box, which showed a dollhouse on the front. The caption below read "Amelia's tenth birthday." Severus scanned the remaining pictures. All were of Amelia. He saw no other child in the pictures on the wall, nor any hint of her in the room. Perhaps the Kent girl was camera shy. 

Severus' attention was drawn away from the pictures, as Miranda returned, followed by a tall man, and Trailing behind him, a little girl.

"Rowan Davis," the man said, stepping forward and extending his hand. Severus, not one for shaking hands, begrudgingly shook. "And this is Haley." 

Haley smiled. "Hello." she said, seeming unsure where to look. 

Severus figured speaking would be a good idea. "Good afternoon, Miss Kent. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions master at the school my colleague, Minerva McGonagall, spoke to you about yesterday." 

Haley nodded, finally looking towards Severus. 

“We were very surprised when she came,” Rowan said. “I asked her to show Haley some magic. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do, since she can't see her, but she asked Haley to put her hand on her shoulder. She did, and the professor turned into a cat.?" 

“Can you do that, sir?” Haley asked, almost hesitantly, Severus noted.

Severus looked at the very excited child before him. This was going to be a long day. Good on her for using her manners, though. He would give her that much, at least. 

"I cannot turn into a cat; however, I can do magic, much like Professor McGonagall." 

"Can you show me something?" Haley asked, eyes glittering with excitement. "Please, Professor? It's all very new to me. If it's too much trouble though, I understand. I’m just so curious…” 

Severus looked at the child before him. She was small for her age. She looked rather thin too, he observed. She had chocolate brown eyes, and fiery red hair. He considered not showing the girl any more magic. After all, she had already been exposed to Minerva’s Animagus form yesterday. What good would it do to show her even more? Then again, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t enjoyed showing another little redheaded girl the joys of magic, many years ago. 

Severus sighed. "Very well, Miss Kent. Sit down." 

Haley moved slowly, hands outstretched slightly, clearly unsure where to sit. 

"There's the other chair beside Professor Snape," Miranda offered helpfully. 

Severus spared a glance at the Davis couple. Rowan sat, watching Haley, arms resting lazily at his sides. He was a tall, burley man with a rounded belly, and long beard. His wife, who sat next to him, was shorter, but also looked well fed. Severus tried, and failed, not to let that information sink in, as he returned his attention to the girl.

Severus racked his brains, trying to figure out what to show someone who couldn’t see. He couldn’t exactly show her a simple light show. What could he do that she could touch? What could he do that would fascinate a child? Suddenly, inspiration hit. 

Severus flicked his wand at a stray napkin that sat on one of the end tables, summoning it to his hand, drawing curious looks from the Davises. 

"Hold out your hand," Severus said. When Haley obliged, he placed the napkin into her hand. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured the napkin into a soft, fluffy blanket. 

"Whoa," Haley breathed. She proffered the blanket out to Severus, who shook his head. 

"I have no use for a blanket," he said. 

Haley looked uncertain about taking the blanket. She looked to Severus; the blanket still proffered out to him.

"You should keep it," Rowan said. "It's nice. It looks like it will keep you warm and will last long."

“Can I?” The question was short, but Severus detected a note of surprise in it. 

“Of course!” Rowan said. “After all, Professor Snape did give it to you. It would be rude to refuse, wouldn’t it?” 

Haley looked to her uncle, before nodding slightly, and bringing the blanket back to her. 

"Um, Professor," again, Haley seemed hesitant to ask the question, "what color is it?" 

“Green," Severus answered simply.

"Thank you, Professor," Haley said, smiling. "I will put this in my room." 

Severus nodded, uncomfortable by the thanks. Not many people thanked him, let alone meant it. He knew the child had meant it. It was evident in both her tone, and the look on her face.

"Very well," he said, "return with the necessary items to travel. I will be escorting you to retrieve your books and other supplies." 

Haley nodded and rose from her seat. She walked past Severus and turned left before disappearing into the hallway she had come from. 

Miranda cleared her throat and shifted, drawing Severus’ attention once more. "We cannot pay for Haley's equipment," she said. "We don't have a lot of money." 

Severus raised his eyebrows, looking around at the expensive furniture, and the piano on the other side of the room. Clearly, they could afford these luxuries, so why couldn’t they afford Haley’s things? Was everything donated to them? Were they really that poor? He highly doubted it but didn’t feel like pulling his hair out to argue with Muggles. If they wanted to be that stingy, he could be that rude. He saw no problem with that logic.

“There are funds set aside for students who cannot afford to pay for the necessary items," he ground out through gritted teeth. 

"Thank God," Miranda breathed, looking relieved. "I wish we could afford it, but we don't have that kind of money. Raising a blind child is costly, you must understand. All of her equipment, her schooling, her training—"

Severus raised a hand to silence Miranda, standing from his seat as he heard Haley returning. He didn't feel like spending more time with these Muggles more than he had to. 

"Ready, Professor."

Haley stood there, holding an old-looking, battered, dirty white cane in her right hand. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and was sporting an old, grey coat that looked as if it had seen far better days. 

Severus took all of this in in a flash, his anger and irritation rising further. However, unless Haley herself said something was wrong, or unless there was very strong, sufficient evidence, nothing could be done. So far, all he knew was the family was refusing to pay for her supplies, and her things were old. Unfortunately, those weren’t exactly crimes in the eyes of the Ministry.

"Have fun," Rowan said, standing and giving Haley a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Be good," Miranda said, standing and hugging Haley briefly. 

"Very well," Severus said, moving towards Haley. "Your hand, Miss Kent." 

Haley stretched out her hand, and Severus took the much smaller hand into his own larger one. He walked with Haley to the now open door, courtesy of Miranda, and down the lone step. Turning left, he headed to the alley he had Apparated into. When he reached the spot, he stopped. 

"Hold tight to my hand, and do not let go, unless you wish to experience severe pain," Severus said seriously. Haley looked up at him, uncertain, but did as she was told. Once he was sure she was holding tight to his hand, Severus spun on his heel, and with a soft pop, disappeared. 

The two reappeared, standing in a long alley lined with shops on both sides, people bustling about, chatting to one another as they passed. 

Severus looked down at the now pale girl and rummaged in his pocket for a small vial. Finding it, he let go of the child’s hand and pressed the vial into her palm.

"Drink this. It will help." 

Haley shifted her cane into the crook of her arm to get a better grip on the vial, but still struggled to uncork it. Severus relieved her of the vial, uncorked it, then handed it back to her. She looked sheepish, as she downed the potion. She made a face. 

"Better," she muttered. "Professor, what was that?" 

"What you just experienced was called Apparition," Severus explained. "Witches and wizards use it as a means of transport. Most prefer to use other methods, as it can be very uncomfortable, and cause nausea, as you just experienced. What I just gave you, however, is an anti-nausea potion to counteract the effects of said nausea." 

Haley shuddered, but said nothing more on the subject, simply handing the vial back to Severus, who pocketed it. 

"Where are we, sir?" 

"We are currently standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. It is a shopping center, lined with shops on either side. Here is where we will acquire your books, robes, wand and other items." 

"But I haven't got any money, sir." Haley said, clearly saddened by this fact. 

"There is a school fund available for students in your same predicament," Severus said, scowling ferociously at some witches and wizards who were staring at him, mouths agape. "Now," he said, once the witches and wizards had backed off. "We will be going to Madam Malkin’s to purchase your robes, cloak, and gloves." 

Haley looked as if she wanted to speak but said nothing. 

"Speak, if you have a question, Miss Kent. I cannot read your mind." Severus mentally snorted to himself. He could but wouldn't. 

"Um," Haley hesitated. "What are robes? Are they like Muggle robes? Where they tie in front?" 

Severus mentally cursed Albus for making him do this. Not only did he have to take this girl to Diagon Alley, but he had to explain to her what everything was. The ins and outs of the wizarding world. Something better be in it for him when he returned, he thought. 

"I will take you to Madam Malkin’s, and she will show you," Severus said. "Your hand." 

Once they reached Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, Severus stepped inside. 

"Ah, Severus!" Madam Malkin exclaimed upon seeing the Potions master. "Here for some new robes?" 

Severus shook his head. "Not I, Madam." He gestured with his free hand to Haley. 

"Ah," Madam Malkin said. "Hello there, dear, my name is Madam Malkin. Who might you be?" 

Haley peered up at the woman and smiled slightly. "Haley Kent, ma'am," she said. 

"Pleased to meet you, dearie," Madam Malkins said. "Shall we get you fitted for your robes?" 

Haley nodded, and Severus released her hand. 

"Follow me," Madam Malkin said, starting to walk off. 

Haley looked around, then stepped forward, extending her white cane in front of her. Severus stepped back and looked on, as she hesitantly followed Madam Malkin. He was not about to help the girl. She could manage on her own. She would have to, once she got to Hogwarts, anyway. No sense in babying her.

"This way, dear," Madam Malkin said, when Haley had paused at an intersection, looking around, unsure of where to go. Madam Malkin stared at Haley for a moment, before comprehension dawned on her face. 

"My apologies, dear," she said, stepping forward, "I was not aware you were unable to see me." 

"It's okay," Haley replied, embarrassedly. "I'm used to it." 

"Can you see me at all?" Madam Malkins asked.

"I can see light.”

"Is that it?"

Haley shook her head. "Outlines, shapes, and movement." 

Well, this was news to Severus. Apparently, the girl had some vision after all. That might aid her in her studies. He would have to speak with Albus when he returned, no doubt. 

Madam Malkin walked off with Haley, giving Severus a questioning, disbelieving look. His responding expression advised her to keep her mouth shut, and so she did. 

"Oh! Professor Snape, is that you?" 

Severus turned to see a redheaded Molly Weasley striding in, clutching the hand of her youngest daughter, Ginny. 

"Molly." Severus inclined his head to the older witch. "I am escorting a student to Diagon Alley to retrieve her supplies."

"You?" Molly asked. "Forgive me for prying, Professor, but you don't seem like the type of person who would be willing to do that."

Severus sighed. "I'm not," he stated matter-of-factly, "but Albus, on the other hand, feels that I am." 

"Ah, I see," Molly said, giving Severus a sympathetic look. "Well, good luck, Professor. Ginny and I are off to get Arthur another set of work robes."

Severus nodded, as the two witches scampered off. Oh, he knew Molly's kids would hear about this encounter soon. Once they did, it would not be long before everyone in the entire school new. For the second time that day, Severus cursed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 

Five minutes later, Madam Malkin returned with Haley, who was clutching her new robes in her cane arm, her now folded cane dangling from a strap on her wrist. Severus handed over the money, then took Haley's hand. Surely, there was a better way to guide the child. Perhaps not. Not in Diagon Alley, where it was crowded beyond belief and she would easily get lost.

"Hand me your robes," Severus said.

Haley handed over her robes. Severus took them and placed them into a bag. A few flicks of his wand, and the bag became expandable and lightweight, allowing the bag to hold plenty more, as well as easily be carried. 

“now we must purchase your cloak,” Severus said, turning to the selection of cloaks. He chose the standard, paid, then put the cloak in the bag. He did the same with the dragon hide gloves, handing each item to Haley so she could feel it, before placing in into the bag. 

"Where are we going next?" Haley asked. 

"To Flourish and Blotts, to get your schoolbooks," Severus said. “But first…” He looked down at Haley’s dirty cane. Flicking his wand at it, he muttered, “Scourgify.” and watched the dirt and grime fade away.

“What was that?” Haley asked.

“I cleaned your cane,” Severus remarked. “Why was it so dirty? Do you have any idea how to clean?” 

Haley nodded. “It fell in the mud yesterday,” she said. “And dried. I couldn’t figure out how to get it off.” 

“And no one helped you?” Severus asked.

Haley shook her head and shrugged.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"School books?" Haley asked, changing the subject as the two of them exited Madam Malkin’s and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. "How will I read, sir? I read Braille. Um, do you know what Braille is, sir?" 

"Vaguely," Severus replied. "I believe it is what blind people read, but that is the extent of my knowledge on the subject."

Haley nodded. "Yes," she said. "Each braille dot forms a letter or sign, and they create words and sentences. It's a bit hard to explain." 

Severus nodded. "indeed, it is. And how do you write currently?”

“I use a Brailler,” Haley explained. 

“And what is that?”

Haley paused for a moment. “It’s a metal device you feed paper into. Once it’s locked in, you use the keys to write the Braille. It can be loud though.” 

“No electronics are allowed at Hogwarts,” Severus said. “Magic interferes with them.” 

“it’s not electronic,” Haley said. “Just loud. And heavy. My school wants to get me an electronic machine, but if they aren’t allowed at Hogwarts, I guess they shouldn’t, right?”

“Correct,” Severus said. “Bring the Brailler with you. We will see if anything can be done to allow you to continue to use what you are most accustom to using. It will not do you any good to start you fresh on writing, if you have never written in your life. We will have a way for you to read and write by the time you begin your classes." 

"Okay," Haley said. 

The two soon reached Flourish and Blotts. Severus spoke briefly to the proprietor of the shop, before they walked out five minutes later, the books now inside the magical bag. Next, they made their way to the Apothecary to gather the supplies that Haley would need for her first year of Potions. 

"Professor?" Haley asked. "What supplies do I need?" 

Severus was only too happy to answer the Potions question. "You will need a pewter cauldron, brass scales, and glass or crystal vials.” 

“Scales?” Haley looked uneasy. “I won’t be able to read the scales, Professor.” 

“That will be taken care of by the time you arrive, Severus said, as they left the shop.

“How?” 

“I don’t know,” Severus said honestly. “but I will see to it myself that you will have the necessary accommodations made. I do teach Potions, as I explained earlier. As such, you will need a level playing field, if you do at all attempt to succeed in my class. If, however, you do not intend to even try, kindly let me know now, so that I do not waste my time on unnecessary accommodations. Understood?”

Haley nodded. “Potions sounds interesting. What can you do with them?” 

Severus began to delve into the many uses of potions as they walked along. He didn’t even bother to glare at the many students and their families, who stopped to stare at him. So engrossed was in the conversation, that he almost forgot where they were heading, until they reached the dark door of the last shop.

“… here we are, Ollivanders. To purchase your wand.” 

“my wand?” Haley asked. 

“What did you expect to do magic with?” Severus quipped. “A finger?” 

Haley shook her head as they entered the small, quiet shop. A few moments passed before Mr. Ollivander himself stepped out of the shadows. “Ah,” he said. “Another first year. With”—he blinked rapidly—"Severus Snape?” 

Severus merely nodded to him. 

“I still remember the wand you bought many years ago with Miss Lily Evans.” 

“Wonderful,” Severus said sarcastically. “I am not your customer, Ollivander.”

Mr. Ollivander’s eyes drifted to Haley. He stared at her cane, then at Haley herself. He raised an eyebrow, then looked confusedly to Severus, who scowled. 

“Focus, old man,” Severus snapped. “I do not have time to stand here, watching you gawk and gape at a blind girl. Get on with it.” 

Mr. Ollivander blinked, then looked back to Haley, mouthing the word “blind”. “I apologize,” he said. “However, you must understand that it is not every day that a… blind student walks into my shop, let alone with the intent on attending Hogwarts. Extraordinary indeed.” 

Haley looked uncomfortable at this statement. She looked to Severus, before returning her gaze to Mr. Ollivander. 

“Now,” the wandmaker said. “Let us get started on matching you with your wand. Which is your wand hand?” 

Haley looked uncertain. 

“You’re writing hand,” Mr. Ollivander said.

Haley shook her head. 

Mr. Ollivander frowned. “Oh,” he muttered. “I… your…” 

“The hand you use most,” Severus clarified, glowering at the old man, who had the grace to look embarrassed. 

Haley lifted her right hand, moving her cane to the crook of her left arm. 

Mr. Ollivander pulled a long tape measurer from his pocket and moved around the shop, collecting boxes. The tape measurer began measuring Haley of its own accord, before Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and it stopped, crumpling to the ground at her feet. Through all of this, the girl looked confused, then relieved, once the tape measurer had stopped.

“Try this one,” Mr. Ollivander said, pressing a box into Haley’s hand. 

Haley opened the box and drew out a wand and held it up. 

“Give it a wave,” Mr. Ollivander instructed, eyes dancing with curious delight.

Haley did as she was told, and the shelf behind her exploded. She jumped at the noise, and quickly stuck the wand back into the box, apologizing profusely to the elderly wandmaker for breaking his things.

“Not to worry,” Mr. Ollivander said. “Things can be repaired. All in a good day’s work. Try this one.” 

Haley tried. And tried. And tried. Finally, Ollivander handed Haley an older box. 

“it is not a common combination,” he explained, “but I wonder…” 

Haley took the wand and waved it about. Almost instantly, green sparks shot from the end of the wand, illuminating Mr. Ollivander’s excited features. 

“Brilliant!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Absolutely brilliant! Looks like Hogwarts can be expecting a very talented witch indeed. Willow and phoenix feather. Fifteen and a half inches. Very flexible. A very rare and unique combination.” 

“Why?” Haley asked. 

“Willow is particularly picky about who it chooses to bond with,” Mr. Ollivander explained, taking the wand from Haley and packing it up. “The phoenix feather core is also unique for such a wand. The phoenix itself is a very stubborn bird. However, once it finds a loyal companion, it will be loyal to no end. I do expect to hear about how this wand fairs you. I must admit, I am very curious, what with you not being able to see and all.” 

Haley shuffled her feet, took the bag from Mr. Ollivander, and offered the bag to Severus. 

“Hold it,” he told her. “That is your wand, and you will do well to remember to keep it on your person at all times.” 

Haley nodded and waved to Mr. Ollivander, who smiled and waved back, before forgetting she couldn’t see him. 

“Farewell,” he called. “Do keep in touch, won’t you?”

“I will,” Haley called, as she left the store with the Potions master. 

Mr. Ollivander watched the pair go before turning to fix the mess that had been made by his most intriguing customer.


End file.
